El Brillo y El Resplandor
by Apisxpirizspixs
Summary: (basado en Pokémon zafiro alfa y rubí omega) descubramos la historia de nuestra rival (aura),desde su punto vista mientras nosotros desafiamos todos los retos de la región de Hoenn (como bruno).unidos tu y yo en el desarrollo de esta historia con nuestras ideas.y tal vez algunas..."cosicas" mas.
1. acto I: Aura

**Hola a todos, queridos lectores y lectoras bienvenidos de nuevo a mi "revista" (como me gusta llamar a mi sitio). Hoy vengo con el primer capítulo de este fic espero que os guste con suerte que os alegre el día. Y ya sabéis dejad vuestras reviews a si sean cortas con un simple me gusta o sean criticas u opiniones (con respeto, chicos). Para que siga mejorando en este grandioso lugar y también vuestras ideas o pedidos para implementarlos en la medida de lo posible y que todos seamos amigos****… **

**- ****El brillo y el resplandor-**

**PROLOGO:…**

Era una tarde común y corriente en villa raíz, donde en el cielo se podían observar los evidentes rastros que iba dejando la ida del sol para llegar la noche e iluminar los ojos de las personas que veían hacia arriba con estrellas y los mantos oscuros con los que se tornaban las nubes a esa hora junto con la luna aun no en su etapa completa pero no dejando de ser hermosa a simple vista en medio de los demás cuerpos astronómicos.

Cerca de casa una joven llamada aura se encontraba buscando rastros de algo que sirviera para la investigación de su padre, el profesor Pokémon de la región Hoenn. El profesor Abedul quien se encargara de revelar los misterios que giran en torno a las maravillosas criaturas que habitan este mundo junto con los humanos llamados Pokémon, quienes durante las eras han formado un lazo de inquebrantable amistad, los jóvenes entrenadores parten en viaje con sus compañeros Pokémon para encontrar un sin fin de aventuras. Haciéndose más fuertes con cada batalla los Pokémon tienen la capacidad de evolucionar si su lazo de unidad con una persona en un muy intenso, en la actualidad hay un misterio en especial que podría cambiar para siempre la vida de humanos y Pokémon por igual la megaevolución. Esta nuevo y poderosa etapa lograr romper todos los limites siendo alcanzada por aquellos que forjan una hermandad tan poderosa con sus compañeros juntos logran desatar el poder oculto del Pokémon y sus más potentes y mutuos sentimientos por lograr un objetivo.

(N/A (notas del autor). Y volviendo a aura XD, ya os he dicho que me suelo colgar por las ramas y me desvió del tema principal. Perdonadme pero quiera hacer una súper introducción al estilo película.)

Aura: ¡Un zigazagoon¡- decía aura eufórica por encontrar finalmente un Pokémon de tanto buscar entre la hierba alta (donde suelen ocultar los Pokémon)

Aura: muy bien ¡sal torchic!- decía aura mientras sacaba a su torchic de su Pokébola y se preparaban para el combate para capturar así capturar al zigzagoon. Mientras torchic decía su nombre en su típico dialogo. (Como cualquier Pokémon).

Torchic:chiiiiiiicccc -decía torchic

Pero sucedió algo inesperado para aura y torchic, el zigzagoon se espantó y escapo dejando sin habla a aura de lo veloz que se esfumo.

Aura: oh no espera ¡-decía aura algo desilusionada. Esperaba poder ir a mostrarle a su padre el profesor un nuevo Pokémon capturado por ella pero parece que hoy no sería el día ya había buscado por horas y no había encontrado a ningún otro Pokémon hasta ahora. Sin que se diese cuenta de que estaba obscureciendo.

Aura: vaya ¡ya se está haciendo de noche será mejor que vuelva a casa pronto o mis padres se van a preocupar , especialmente mama que se pone como una fiera si no llego temprano ¡vamos torchic regresa!-ordeno aura a su Pokémon para que regresase a su Pokébola.

**Mientras caminaba hacia casa…**

Aura se encontraba pensando en su encuentro con aquel zigzagoon y recordó que quería que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella por ayudarlo en su investigación pero no pudo capturar a dicho Pokémon entonces también recordó.

Aura: ¡es verdad lo registre en la Pokédex!, espero que por ahora eso sea suficiente para poder hacer feliz a mi padre y ayudarlo en su investigación! –decía aura para sí misma mientras miraba dichosamente victoriosa dicha Pokédex.

Aura: ¡Papa!, ¡Mama! Ya llegue ¡-decía aura emocionada por ver la sonrisa de su padre al ver que había logrado ayudarle en su investigación.

Mama de aura: aura hija ya llegaste empezaba a preocuparme ya iba ir a mandar a tu padre para que te buscara, así un segundo. Aura ven conmigo tenemos que hablar jovencita-decía su madre con cierto tono de enojo y misterio.

Aura se sentó en el sillón esperando el regaño evidente de su madre por llegar tarde a casa.

Mama de aura: haber en primera, como te atreves a hacerme preocuparme de esa manera pensé que te había pasado algo. ¡Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa¡-y ahí vino el regaño que esperaba casi siempre su madre solía ser así de sobreprotectora aunque solo llegaba ¡¿TRES HORAS TARDE!?. Aura no pudo evitar impresionarse al ver el reloj colgado en la pared ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo?

Aura: mama yo solo estaba tratando de encontrar y capturar un Pokémon para traerlo y muéstraselo a mi padre no pensé que había pasado tanto tiempo-decía aura mientras se empezaba a notar una vena en la frente de su madre esto no daba buen rollo .aquí va otra vez.

Mama de aura: ¡PUES PIENSALO LA PROXIMA VEZ O YO VOY A…-la madre de aura es interrumpido al abrirse la puerta rebelando que quien la habría no era mas no menos que el profesor abedul quien se le notaba una cara de confusión de ver a su hija temblando y la expresión de su esposa enojada.

Profesor abedul: ¿sucedió algo?-decía con cierta inocencia en su voz

Mama de aura: ¡QUE TU HIJA LLEGO TRES HORAS TARDE¡ CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!-decía furiosa la madre de aura al profesor.

Aura: ¡papa! Mira logre registrar un zigzagoon en la Pokédex- decía aura tratando de escapar de la furia de su madre

Profesor abedul: Ah ¡eso es grandioso pequeña-decía el profesor abedul mientras aura notaba un tono de miedo y vio que su padre estaba temblando por la mirada de su madre.

Profesor abedul: porque no vas mejor a darte una ducha para que bajes para la cena ¿de acuerdo? ¿Y luego me muestras eso grandiosos datos que recopilaste?-decía el profesor abedul mientras aura salía de la sala para subir las escaleras a su habitación.

Aura: ¡está bien padre¡-decía aura yéndose de la sala

Mama de aura: ¡PORQUE LA DEJASTE IR SIN DECIRLE NADA!-decía aún más furiosa la madre de aura

Profesor abedul: tranquila corazón es una joven apenas apuesto a que no se dio cuenta de la hora-decía el profesor abedul tratando de calmar la ira de su esposa. Logrando su objetivo.

Mama de aura:! bien pues asegúrate de que no vuelva a llegar tarde. Hay muchos peligros halla afuera si algo llega a pasarle a mi bebe será por tu culpa ¡-decía la mama de aura ya no con tanto enojo como antes

Profesor abedul-oye sabes que ya no es una bebe ella ha sabido cuidar de ella misma ¿no recuerdas cuando captura a torchic como su primer Pokémon por si sola sin mi ayuda?-decía preguntando el profesor abedul a su esposa.

Mama de aura: si es cierto que es fuerte pero no finjas que es una adulta aun somos sus padres y tengo que preocuparme por ella igual que tú no lo parece-decía la mama de aura a su esposo el profesor.

Profesor abedul: está bien me asegurare de darle algo con lo que no llegue tarde, pero es cierto, ahora, tengo algo que informaros a las dos, especialmente a aura-decía el profesor abedul serio.

Mama de aura: ¿pero de que estas hablando?-decía la mama de aura con un tono evidente de intriga.

**Y hasta aquí…el capítulo de hoy, muchas gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo en esta historia y muchas gracias por dejar vuestras reviews para seguir mejorando esto juntos y nos leemos luego con mi esfuerzo y el vuestro chaoooooooooooo.**

**Perdonad lectores:(no leáis esto si no queréis). Esto viene siendo un pequeño informativo, perdón si hay algún error en la bio porque creo ya haber corregido todo debido principalmente a que ocurrió un error gracias al traductor de google y mi bio quedo hecha una porquería me tuve que trasnochar para arreglarla espero que se entienda y que ya todo este en orden.**


	2. acto II: Familia

**Hola a todos, queridos lectores y lectoras bienvenidos de nuevo a mi "revista" (como me gusta llamar a mi sitio). Vamos a continuar con la historia espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo como siempre que se dé vuestro agrado y con suerte os alegre el día dejad vuestras reviews para saber si así es y quiero mandarle un saludo a un nuevo amigo que, no voy a decir su nombre pero él sabe quién es, su nombre empieza por la letra L y termina en 11 enserio de corazón muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que este capítulo te guste. Bien ahora si al lio chicos. **

**Volviendo a donde lo dejamos…**

Aura había terminado de hacer las cosas que le había ordenado su padre, y trato de tomarse el mayor tiempo posible pues no quería bajar de nuevo para encontrar a su mama aún muy molesta y su padre en un rincón en posición fetal pero tampoco quería que se molestara más por no ir a cenar, así que se armó encontrándolo de donde no lo tenía para salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras para encontrarse a su madre esta vez más serena y esperándola en mesa para la cena.

Durante la cena no hablaron mucho excepto por que aura le mostro los tan ansiados datos del Pokémon que había registrado en la Pokédex, pero entonces su padre se encontraba muy serio y pensativo, aura quiso hablar y preguntarle por qué estaba así pero entonces su terminar de comer y su padre se fue rápidamente devuelta al laboratorio con una cara no muy con el parecía molesto o incomodo por algo grave, aura inmediatamente pensó en que él había discutido con su madre por lo ocurrido hace un rato así que no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pero todavía no podía echarse flores por algo que no sabía aun si era cierto , así que no aguanto más el habiente tenso entre ella y madre y hablo:…

Aura: madre ocurrió algo entre tú y papa-pregunto aura un poco nerviosa por lo que le iba a responder su madre y entonces…

Mama de aura: no, no pasa nada. Pero aura prométeme que no volverás a venir tarde a casa sabes que no quiero que te suceda nada a ti después de todo eras aun mi pequeña y tengo que cuidarte a como dé lugar-decía la mama de aura un poco melancólica de ver cuánto había crecido su hija en tan poco tiempo ella sabía que muy pronto iba comenzar su propio viaje e iba a estar lejos de ella más tiempo del que jamás se separaron una de la otra, pues ella había observado el trabajo de su padre de pequeña y le tenía un gran amor tanto a los seres humanos como a los Pokémon. Es por eso que siempre supo desde el principio que quería estar con ella y apoyarla donde sea que este y lo que sea que haga, claro mientras sea algo bueno no por nada la educo bien todos estos años mientras ella y su padre solo le tenían a veces ojos a esas fantásticas criaturas.

Aura: está bien, mama no lo volveré a hacer prometo ser más responsable la próxima y no dejarme llevar por la hora-decía aura un poco más aliviada de que su madre la haya perdonado.

Mama de aura: bien pues tu padre me ha encargado dejarte esto-decía la mama de aura entregándole un aparato que ella reconoció al instante era un instrumento muy usado por los entrenadores estos días y del que su padre y ella habían hablado un montón. No era nada más ni nada menos que un multiNav. Un dispositivo de alta tecnología de capaz de albergar distintas funciones para hacer más sencillo el viaje de un entrenador Pokémon como:… el dexNav, el videoNav, el cartoNav, y el diverNav. Aura no podía creerlo y más que su madre se lo haya entregado después de todo el alboroto que se armó, aura solo lo tomo y lo encendió para ver que tenía todas las funciones activadas. Su padre la conocía muy bien y sabía que había deseado llevar uno cuando comenzara su viaje. Pero entonces eso solo significaba que…

Mama de aura: no puedo creer que ya sea hora de que finalmente haya llegado la hora de verte partir en tu propia aventura, solo prométeme que te harás más fuerte y sabrás cuidar de ti-decía la madre de aura algo triste.

Aura: yo no sé qué decir solo quiero…gracias mama-decía aura contagiándose de la tristeza de su madre, pero en su interior sentía una gran felicidad de que finalmente la dejarían partir y comenzar su viaje

Mama de aura: espero que partas en unos días y prepares todo para que puedas irte con total libertad solo recuerda que yo y tu padre siempre estaremos apoyándote donde estés ¿de acuerdo?-decía la mama de aura esta vez un poco más contenta después de todo era un gran momento para su hija.

Mama de aura: ah, cierto y una cosa más tu padre me hablo acerca de que una familia se mudara a villa raíz en unos días, vienen desde Jhoto. Tienen un hijo de tu edad y su padre es el nuevo líder de ciudad Petalia.

Aura: el nuevo líder de ciudad petalia?-decía aura un poco confusa por que le acaba de decir su madre haciendo caso omiso a la mención del hijo del líder. Cosa que no sorprendió a la madre aura pero tuvo que contener la risa si éxito en el acto.

Aura: de que te ríes mama-decía aura aún poco irritada por la risa de tu madre.

Mama de aura: de… nada… solo… que me recuerdas a mí de pequeña, sabes también prométeme que te harás más bonita –decía la mama de aura entre risas.

Aura: no sé a qué te refieres con eso-decía aura ahora más que confusa. Como madre ella debía apoyar a su hija en cualquier decisión después de todo escucho de su esposo que el hijo del nuevo líder norman, es todo prodigio y no le sorprendería ver la reacción de su hija al ver por primera vez a dicho muchacho que parecía tener un amor igual por los Pokémon igual que ella, y la de su esposo al ver esto.

Mama de aura (en sus pensamientos)-no me lo voy a perder por nada del mundo- pensó ella entre risas pero esta vez en su mente.

Aura: madre creo que se está haciendo tarde creo que iré a dormir-decía aura aun sin comprender nada de nada, el porqué de la forma de actuar de su madre y como había cambiado tan pronto de estar enojada con ella.

Mama de aura: está bien, yo haré lo mismo, hasta mañana-decía la mama de aura

Aura: igualmente mama gracias por todo- y aura subió las escaleras para tratar de descansar su mente y comprender las palabras de su madre.

**A la mañana siguiente… **

Aura se despertó e hizo todos sus qué haceres para salir rápido de casa y comenzar a buscar nuevamente Pokémones de los cuales hacerse amiga y esta vez iba a capturar un nuevo compañero para su equipo. Preparo sus cosas se despidió de su madre y fue al laboratorio de su padre para despedirse igualmente pero entonces…

Profesor abedul: oye quería preguntarte, ¿tu madre te dijo todo lo que debía contarte anoche?-decía el profesor algo nervioso

Aura: pues si eso hizo-aura omitió la parte en la que su madre se reía como loca.

Profesor abedul: y ya sabes sobre nuestros nuevos vecinos-decía aún más nervioso.

Aura: pues si pero porque me preguntas eso, papa-decía aura con curiosidad

Profesor abedul: por nada es solo que supongo que ¿ya sabrás que el hijo del líder norman es muy hábil con los Pokémon? –pregunto el profesor.

Aura: pues, si mi madre menciono algo de ese chico que sucede con el?-pregunto aura

Profesor abedul: bueno pues, piensas acerté amiga de ese chico-decía el profesor. Pues él sabía que a su hija le encantaba hacer nuevos amigos. Ya fueran humanos o Pokémon

Aura: bueno ahora que lo dices por que no apuesto que debe ser simpático si quiere a los Pokémon tanto como yo ¿porque no?-decía aura ahora prestándole más atención al asunto relacionado con aquel chico

Profesor abedul: NOOOOOOOOOOO¡-decía el profesor mentalmente no quería que ningún chico se acercara a su pequeña aun pero sabía que si intentaba algo su esposa lo volvería puré.

Profesor abedul: bueno pues su nombre es bruno y me interesa que alguien tan habilidoso como el también investigue para ayudarme a descubrir aún más cosas sobre los Pokémon- decía el profesor mientras se contradecía entre sus pensamientos y palabras pero al final era cierto

Aura: bien supongo el también dará todo su esfuerzo al igual que yo ¡ya quiero conocerlo!-decía aura emocionada mientras su padre seguía maldiciendo mentalmente a aquel vecino nuevo.

**Unos días después…**

Aura se la había pasado entrenando todo ese tiempo preparándose no solo para comenzar su viaje sino también para hacerse más fuerte y poder empezar a desafiar a los líderes de gimnasio, pero también había una razón para eso quería comprobar los rumores si era cierto que ese chico Bruno era tan fuerte como decían…con el pasar de los días registro nuevos datos y cada vez se los llevaba a su padre, lucho contra otros entrenadores haciendo que torchic se hiciera más fuerte que antes y así solo fue cuestión de tiempo cuando un día regreso a casa para comprobar todas sus herramientas que le ayudarían en su viaje que estaba a punto de iniciar ese mismo día, sabía que le esperaban millones de cosas por descubrir y aún más emociones que vivir ella y sus Pokémon haciendo cada más fuertes sus lazos de unidad y a ellos mismos.

Pero entonces… 

Aura: mis Pokémon están pletóricos de energía…tengo todos los objetos…y…-decía aura para ella misma apuntando notas en su diario pero entonces hubo algo que desvió su atención a cierto chico que estaba para frente se acercó a él y no pudo decirle nada más ni nada menos que…

Aura: ¿eh? ¿Quién?... ¿quién eres tú?-dijo aura llena de curiosidad y sorpresa…

**Y hasta aquí… capítulo de hoy. Chicos os voy comentar varias cosas aquí.se que puede costar pero solo pido que me dejéis vuestras reviews para animarme a continuar la historia ya que tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero también necesito de vuestra ayuda. Ya que voy a decir que vamos a narrar algunos puntos de la historia y otros no para no hacerle mucho spoiler a los que no han acabado el juego. Así que decidme que partes de la historia queréis ver ya que van a estar ligeramente cambiadas por el punto de vista. Algunos diálogos visteis que hay en el juego obviamente están aquí porque el fic está basado en el juego. Y yo no suelo poner el disclaimer porque es fic y ya he dicho que está basado en el juego que no pertenece. **

**FUERA DE ESTO…: os quería comentar algo importante voy a con permiso de vosotros y espero no os moleste demasiado descansar los fines de semana, hoy se me vino encima el sábado pero a partir de la próxima semana descanso de sábado a domingo, lo veo un tanto justificado ya que me cuesta enfocarme en un personaje que la mayoría del tiempo está fuera de cámara pero por eso voy a descansar para pensar mejor en el guion y tener todo preparado para vosotros muchas gracias por leer el mi historia, y ya sé que os deje en suspenso en un punto importante del fic pero ese es mi lado malvado (perdonad) . Pero bueno ya continúo el martes si nada ocurre ya tendre listos los 2 siguientes capítulos adiooooooooooosssssss.**


	3. acto III: confusion

**Hola a todos, queridos lectores y lectoras bienvenidos una vez más a mi "revista" (como me gusta llamar a mi sitio).chicos estoy realmente súper emocionado y contento porque ya he visto que algunos de vosotros estáis dejando vuestras reviews os lo agradezco no sabéis cuanto me aspiráis a seguir escribiendo y espero que os guste el salseito que os voy dejando en cada episodio. Ahora os quiero empezar a hacer preguntas sobre la historia ¿Qué os gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capítulo? Sinceramente ya quiero comenzar con las batallas de gimnasio pero… (Ya os dicho que no soy muy bueno contando chistes pues tal vez menos narrando una batalla pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo incluso más si es por complaceros a vosotros y vosotras. Así que como siempre al lio chicos. Y quiero aprovechar para mandarles un cordial saludo a los señores que sus nombres comienzan con: A y l, y terminan en 11 y T (respectivamente).chicos a que no creéis que paso tuve que volver a escribir el capítulo desde el principio mi computador fallo se bugeo y tuve que volver a comenzar a sí que mil disculpas por si hay errores o quedo algo más corto ains… me había quedado tan bien sois los mejores **** gracias por apoyarme incluso con estas cosas, voy a ir un rato a recuperar mi salud mental.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Aura: ¿eh?... ¿quién?... ¿quién eres tú?-decía aura extrañada de que alguien quien no conocía estuviera en su habitación. Esperen un segundo ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? Ella se había acabado de vestir. (N/A (notas del autor) chicos enserio estoy súper deprimido así que recuerdan que en el juego cuando llegamos a la habitación de aura ella se está organizando su moño que está en la cabeza, bueno le puse un poco más de imaginación a esa parte, (no seáis mal pensados). (Aquí chicos nada de manuelita ni dedolita) (Tranquilos, tranquilos calm, estoy bromeando no os estoy insinuando de que hacéis "algo") madre mía cuantas paréntesis ahora si chicos volvamos con aura por favor mátenme ).

Bruno: hola soy bruno, me acabo de mudar al lado, mi madre me mando a conocerte, me disculpo si te interrumpí-decía el chico con total cortesía en su voz. Aura se sentía más aliviada ante esta aclaración por parte del chico, ya que pensaba golpearlo por haberla visto… (N/A (notas del autor) ya sabéis chicos ya sabéis).

Aura: no importa, ah…ya… así que eres bruno, y te acabas de mudar. Mmm…yo me llamo Aura ¡Encantada!-decía aura emocionada de por fin conocer a aquel chico por el que había esperado estado esperando su llegada aunque no entendía por qué se sentía más contenta de lo que ella debería estar y también otra pregunta se formó de repente en su mente ¿porque se sentía tan confundida? analizándolo.

El chico no dijo mucho, parece que es muy callado-pensó casi inmediatamente aura.

Aura: Yo…sueño con hacerme amiga de miles de Pokémon en el mundo. Mi padre, el profesor abedul, me ha hablado de ti. He pensado que podríamos hacernos amigos…-decía aura pero en ese momento pensó en lo que había dicho y entonces quedo sorprendida, abrió los ojos como platos y abrió su boca y continúo….

Aura: qué tontería ¿no? Si acabo de conocerte bruno-se sonrojo y puso su mano detrás de su cabeza en su típica pose de cuando estaba nerviosa.

Aura: ¡ahí va! ¡Se me había olvidado¡-decía nerviosa con algo de vergüenza y entonces su mente empezó a maquinar un plan de escape para ese momento tan incómodo. 

Y entonces…como en un susurro de salvación recordó algo…

Aura: ¡tenía que ir a ayudar a mi padre a capturar Pokémon salvajes! , nos vemos luego bruno- y aura salió corriendo de la habitación bajando por las escaleras, dejando a un muy confundido bruno, tenía la cara completamente roja y creyó escuchar a su madre riendo a carcajadas pero no tenía tiempo para despedirse debía salir de casa pronto, antes del chico le siguiera el paso y después de todo en realidad tenía que ir a ayudar a su padre.

**Después de cerrar la puerta…**

Aura fue a al laboratorio para buscar a su padre, pero tenía una sensación en su pecho que nunca antes había experimentado, parecía que había corrido una maratón, su frente no paraba de sudar y su corazón estaba latía rápidamente.

Entonces entro en el lugar solo a algunos científicos con los que usualmente trabaja su padre, pero no vio a su padre solo otro. Así que se dispuso a preguntar por él.

Aura: buenos días señor, ¿ha visto mi padre el profesor?-pregunto aura. Aunque no dejaba de estar exalta porque sentía que su corazón se iba a salir por su garganta.

Científico: ¿el profesor abedul?-aura solo asintió porque sentía que le faltaba aire

Científico: si se fue a hacer una prueba de campo, si quieres encontrarlo probablemente esté en la ruta 101- decía el científico, aura agradeció al científico con una reverencia, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando…

Científico: sabes te pareces un poco a un chico que vino hace un rato aquí ¿lo conoces?-decía el científico en tono burlón. Aura se ruborizo completamente y se puso peor del estado de en el que en si ya estaba, negó fuertemente con la cabeza sin decir nada y salió del lugar corriendo para tratar de distraerse de ese sentimiento de confusión y que mejor que haciendo lo que le gustaba, mientras ayudaba a su padre en su investigación. Por otro lado el científico se echó a reír por lo que había acabado de ocurrir después de todo no era quien era por nada él supo de inmediato lo que la reacción de la hija del profesor ante su pregunta significaba perfectamente y ya quería ver como actuaria el profesor cuando viera a esos dos chicos en acción (no seáis mal pensados).

Aura corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y llego sin saberlo hasta la ruta 103, se había hecho aposta pues era el lugar donde usualmente venía a pensar y tranquilizarse, ya que había una hermoso y pequeño lago y muchos Pokémon para estudiar era tal vez algo parecido a su lugar feliz era muy sencillo y practico llegar allá pues estaba muy cerca de casa. De hecho recordó que fue aquí donde se tardó todo el día y se le hizo tarde para llegar a casa hace un par de días. Antes de conocer a bruno ese chico no era más que un problema…-pensó aura algo molesta mientras miraba fijamente al lago que tenía unas hermosas y fluctuantes ondas que se movían y esparcían atreves de ese pequeño espacio mientras salían burbujas de oxigeno que flotaban hasta la superficie en perfecta armonía con las líneas en movimiento perfecto fluctuante y naturalmente bello al lado del pasto verde y los arboles cercanos que le hacían sentir calmada mientras llegaba a ella una ligera brisa que también movía las hojas mientras miraba el cielo azul con las nubes blancas de su lado por un momento le pareció que una era como el sombrero de bruno que era lo que había en el que la hacía que ella se atrajera tanta curiosidad, puede ser, su actitud de chico calmado y amable y Cortes ,aura sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?, sin mencionar lo que le había dicho su madre y las preguntas realmente nerviosas de su padre pues lo había notado a kilómetros ¿pero porque las hizo? y ¿porque estaba así? Igual que ese científico ¿acaso todos querían torturarla?, pensaba ella mientras caía una gota que formo un leve pero gran impacto tanto el lago como en los pensamientos de aura que le hizo pensar que debía tratar de poner en orden sus ideas y entonces pensó que no era culpa de bruno después de todo lo había acabado de conocer y no creía que quisiera hacerle daño es mas no había dicho casi nada , pero si no era el quien la ponía así ¿entonces qué era lo que lo que lo estaba haciendo? , Ella estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo pero hasta entonces decidió distraerse como ya había dicho, empezó a recopilar por un rato datos sobre Pokémon y empezó a apuntar en su lista. Y libero a torchic para que le hiciera compañía después de todo si algún Pokémon aparecía estaría preparada, pero entonces llego su padre algo apresurado y dijo... algo sobre que le había entregado un compañero para comenzar su aventura ya que también al igual que ella partía hoy. Aura no le presto mucha atención al asunto y simplemente se limitó a tratar de volver a lo suyo cuando su padre se fue deseándole suerte en su viaje por un lado había considerado que era cierto ya no debía darle más vueltas al asunto de bruno y concentrarse en lo importante pero ya encontraría la respuesta a sus preguntas, torchic notaba que su, compañera estaba alterada y no pudo evitar estar preocupada como nunca por ella parecía desubicada y esto no era nada saludable para la susodicha, trato de llamar su atención chillando y tratando de morderla con su pico porque noto la presencia de alguien acercándose, pero si planeaba hacerle algo lo rostizaría-pensó torchic. (N/A (notas del autor) captasteis el chiste torchic-pollo-fuego-rostizar XD ¿no? ok ).

Aura estaba muy distraída en su observación que no noto que alguien se acercaba detrás de ella,

Aura: veamos…en la ruta 103 puedes encontrar Pokémon como…-decía aura para ella cuando de repente sintió que alguien la observaba y no lo pudo creer a primera vista otra vez era bruno…pero que hacia aquí y como sabía dónde estaba , entonces decidió hablar primero ya que él no parecía querer hacerlo.

Aura: ¡ah, hola, bruno!-decía tratando de sonar lo menos nerviosa y más normal que le fuera posible ya que había vuelto a entrar en ese estado de…de… ya no sabía ni que pensar ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Pensó ella, pero en ese justo momento se le ocurrió otro grandioso escape…

**Y hasta aquí… el capítulo de hoy, rayos enserio lamento mucho sí quedo un poco más corto el capítulo de hoy y haceros esperar 2 días para leerlo, creo haber restaurado todo debido a que fue complicado acordarme de todos los detalles, pero aparte de esto muchas gracias por tolerarme un día mas no sé porque pasan estas cosas CONSIENCIA: a lo mejor porque los dejas en suspenso siempre genio. YO: cómo decía antes de que me interrumpieran. yo solo quiero haceros sonreír pero aun así después de todo espero haberlo logrado, y acerca del chiste del principio, pues lo había realizado con el mayor animo que me proporcionasteis vosotros, pero ahora todo parece estar bien para mi espero que también para ustedes chicos y chicas y enserio gracias porque todo lo había comentado al principio con mayor animo por vuestros comentarios todo estaba bien organizado de modo que no lo escribí que escribir como si tuviera que acordarme de todo, bueno sin más que comentar recordad dejad vuestras reviews, preguntas, y pedidos ya que a partir de que aquí necesito mucha de vuestra ayuda para continuar y saber que os gustaría que pasara siguiendo el orden cronológico del juego. Un abrazo, un apretón de manos, y un beso si sois mujeres XD . Mañana seguirá todo normal si no ocurre nada gracias por vuestra paciencia e invertir vuestro tiempo en este fic, pobrecita aura todos aquí sabemos que es lo que realmente le sucede ¿lo averiguara ella?, Descubrámoslo después con vuestro esfuerzo y el mío adiooooooooooosssssssssssssssssss. Últimos 2 capítulos de año chicos vamos todos por un mejor mañana esforzándonos con todo nuestra capacidad y mucho más. **


	4. acto IV: paralelo

**Hola a todos, queridos lectores y lectoras a mi "revista" (como me gusta llamar a mi sitio). Hoy les vengo con el último capítulo del año si señores y señoritas hoy se acaba el año, aunque os estoy escribiendo esto 2 días antes espero que disfrutéis el capítulo y realmente me ha ayudado descansar para pensar y tengo una ruta bastante clara ahora mismo para, todo así que nada muchísimas gracias por haberme apoyado en este año y sé que todos hagamos del próximo uno muchísimo mejor y vamos a disfrutar cada segundo como cada año con nuestro esfuerzo dedicación y valor haciendo juego con nuestro poder interior. Jua, que os pareció la rimita eh?, a que os gusto a que si, pero en fin cada una de sus palabras es cierta al menos eso hago yo y cada vez cada año mejor así soy yo. Así que al lio ultimo lio de este año, chicos. Y recordad dejad vuestras reviews, preguntas, y pedidos que me inspiran a hacer cosas tochas como hoy.**

**Hace un par de horas…**

Realmente bruno no se sorprendía en lo más mínimo siempre había acostumbrado a ser muy discreto en cada situación, pues ahora acababa de recibir la noticia hace un rato por parte de su madre que su padre el nuevo líder de gimnasio norman de ciudad petalia en la región Hoenn, así iba a tener que reconocerlo de ahora en adelante y que la región Hoenn ahora sería su nuevo hogar, nunca le molesto que su padre no estuviera mucho tiempo a su lado él siempre estaba dispuesto a probar su valía en una batalla y bruno también descubrió que estaba dispuesto a ser como el algún día, tal vez mejor , aprendió que los Pokémon no solo eran criaturas con poderes interesantes y muchos misterios alrededor sino que igualmente eran compañeros de corazón y alma, a veces él podía sentirse mal por su madre después de todo su padre no podía pasar mucho tiempo con ella y no podía llenar el vacío que su padre dejaba tras del después de todo su madre lo amaba como nada tal vez excluyendo el hecho de que también lo quería mucho, de eso tenía conciencia pero no quería verla sola por lo que se dispuso a estar el tiempo que estuviera disponible mientras comenzaba su viaje no podía evitar sentirse mal dejando a su madre sola pero sabía que ella fuerte después de todo ella mismo dijo que no sería la esposa del "hombre con ambición", así suelen llamar a su padre, porque de no ser por esa parte de su personalidad y el amor y apoyo incondicional de su madre nunca hubiera logrado convertirse en líder decía su padre y entonces bruno entendió entonces que puede que los Pokémon como compañeros no eran suficiente para llenar ese vacío que ahora también tenía en el pecho, se dio cuenta de que quería a alguien a quien amar tanto como sus padres se amaban y así se dispuso a encontrar a esa persona indicada no solo cumpliendo su promesa de ser más fuerte que su padre sino también para ser ese quien indicado para ese cuando encontrara a la mujer con la que pensaba pasar el resto de su vida amándola cada día sin irse de su lado, le preocupo convertirse en su padre yendo de un lado para otro sin poder estar ahí con quien quería, ¿Cómo podía soportarlo?-pensó bruno mientras empezó a querer pensar en otra cosa, y comenzó a escuchar el mensaje de bienvenida del profesor de la región en su multiNav que le dio su padre (claro, pero entregado por su madre) mientras viajaba dentro del camión de mudanza, al finalizar el mensaje sintió que el camión se detenía y le abrían las puertas así que decidió salir encontrados con un pequeño lugar pero a simple vista muy acogedor y empezó a mirar al cielo vaya que el sitio tenia buena vista-pensó bruno cautivado por lo que veía y entonces hubo algo que no se explico había una figura que estaba dejando un leve rastro en el cielo azul decidió no darle mucha importancia y siguió mirando. Cuando… 

Mama de bruno: bruno, ya hemos llegado cielo. Debe ser agotador viajar en el camión de la mudanza con todos los muebles… bueno esto es villa raíz. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? ¡Aquí es donde vamos a vivir¡-decía la madre de bruno muy emocionada parecía que le hizo muy bien cambiar de ambiente a ella después de todo-pensó bruno.

Mama de bruno: es un lugar pintoresco. Creo que vamos a vivir muy a gusto aquí ¿eh? ¡Y además tendrá tu propio cuarto¡ ¡entremos a casa¡-decía la mama de bruno caminando junto con el cumpliendo el propósito que ya había predispuesto.

Bruno vio unos machamp cargando cosas y poniéndolas por allí y por allá realmente era sorprendente lo fuertes que eran-pensó bruno cuando su madre le dijo.

Mama de bruno: los Pokémon del servicio de mudanza hacen todo el trabajado duro y además recogen lo que se ensucia. ¡Es perfecto¡-decía la mama de bruno explicándole.

Machamp: mach,mach,mach…-decía un machamp que se acercó a la madre de bruno

Mama de bruno: ¡muchas gracias¡ nos habéis sido de mucha ayuda

Machamp: choke,choke,choke- decía el machamp.

Otro machamp: mach,mach,mach,-decía despidiéndose.

Mama de bruno: bruno, ¿Qué tal si vas a la primera planta a echar un vistazo a tu cuarto? Tu papa te ha comprado un reloj por todo esto de la mudanza. Estaría bien que lo pusieras en hora-decía la mama de bruno, orden que el acato

Bruno, vio el reloj en su cuarto ya organizado aunque podía hacerle ajustes como el reloj, ya que estaba parado…así que lo organizo a la hora indicada y llego su madre por las escaleras.

Mama de bruno: ¿Qué tal tu nuevo cuarto, bruno? Bonito ahora que está en orden ¿a qué si?-decía la mama de bruno como en una pequeña insinuación de regaño.

Mama de bruno: abajo también han terminado con la mudanza, ¡somos afortunados de tener a ayuda de los Pokémon¡ ¿Ah?, ¡Una última cosa¡ asegúrate de que todo está en su lugar sobre tu mesa ¿vale?-decía la madre de bruno para después irse por las escaleras.

Entonces, bruno vio el mapa de la región sí que era grande, parece un buen lugar para aventuras sin fin-pensó bruno para luego revisar su cuaderno y encontró todo en orden su wii-u y su peluche de snorlax.

Mama de bruno: ¡bruno¡ ¡bruno¡ ¡ven¡ ¡ven rápido¡-decía su madre emocionada y el bajo lo más rápido que pudo.

Mama de bruno: ¡mira¡ ¡el gimnasio petalia¡ ¡ a ver si sale tu padre¡-decía ella mirando hacia la tv

El entrevistador anuncio que la entrevista había terminado…

Mama de bruno: pues no…que lastima.-decía la mama de bruno con algo de tristeza en su voz bruno sabía que ella extraña mucho a su padre pero siempre ponía una sonrisa. 

Mama de bruno: de seguro lo entrevistaron, y no lo perdimos. Mala suerte. Ah, sí, una cosa. Uno de los amigos de tu padre, vive muy cerca, se llama profesor abedul -decía la mama de bruno.

Mama de bruno: su casa está aquí al lado deberías. Creo que deberías ir a verlo y presentarte cariño-decía la madre de bruno. Se despidió Y el salió enseguida.

Entro en el laboratorio al frente de su casa del cual ya había escuchado, así que pregunto a un señor por el cual le dijo que podría estar en la ruta 101 investigando-así que le agradeció y partió hacia allá un niño lo detuvo diciéndole un par de cosas acerca de que tuviera cuidado en la hierba alta donde aparecían Pokémon salvajes y que no fuera sin uno acompañándolo. Así que regreso y se dispuso a ir a cada del profesor.

Toco a la puerta y una señora que probamente era la esposa del profesor le abrió…

Mama de aura: ah, hola… perdona ¿tú eras?-decía la mama de aura con curiosidad.

Bruno: buenos días, soy bruno soy el hijo del líder norman vine a presentarme-decía bruno presentándose. La mama de aura se quedó de una sola pieza era el joven que tanto habían esperado y ahora no era el niño que conoció hace años, o si, este iba a ser un gran espectáculo-pensó la mama de aura.

Mama de aura: ¡ah claro, bruno¡, nuestro nuevo vecino¡ ¿ sabes que tenemos una hija de tu edad?-decía la mama de aura con claras intención de llamar la curiosidad del chico

Mama de aura: está buscando hacer nuevos amigos. ¡Seguro que congeniáis¡- más de lo que pensáis pequeño y futuro… la mama de aura se detuvo ante el pensamiento era muy pronto pero ya estaba asegurado.

Mama de aura: creo que ahora, mismo está en la planta de arriba. ¿Qué tal si vais a conocerla?-decía la mama de aura deseosa de ver lo que sucedería.

Bruno asintió y subió las escaleras para ver a una joven de su edad apuntando cosas en un cuaderno…

**Unos momentos después…**

Bruno pensó que esa chica era persona aunque saliendo corriendo muy apresurada, no se tomó la molestia de ver más su cuarto después de todo era una chica y tenía que respetar su privacidad. Salió para ver a la madre de aura riendo sin control se despidió de ella y salió de la casa…

El mismo niño de antes le dijo que alguien estaba gritando por ahí. Así que sin pensarlo decidió ir a ver que sucedía. Cuando escucho un grito de ayuda

Profesor abedul: ¡oye si tú, ayúdame¡ ¡por favor¡ ¡coge una Pokébola de mi bolsa¡ -decía gritando ya que estaba siendo acorralado por un poochyena.

Bruno obedeció y vio 3 Pokébolas estaba apresurado pero sintió algo en que estaba más a la izquierda. La tomo y la lazo para darse cuenta de que libero a… 

Un treecko, pero que genial-pensó bruno, pero ahora tenía que ayudar al profesor. Y como un presentimiento ordeno…

Bruno: treecko usa destructor- decía bruno y treecko pareció emocionado de luchar lanzando el ataque al instante, bruno no sabía cómo había adivinado uno de los ataques de treecko, pero el profesor le grito otros 2 detrás de él. Ahora sabía qué hacer.

Poochyena uso placaje asiéndole algo de daño a treecko…

Bruno: treecko usa destructor de nuevo-ordeno bruno y esta vez el ataque pareció más efectivo.

Poochyena volvió a usar placaje pero pareció bastante agotado, treecko volvió a usar el mismo ataque por orden su nuevo compañero y triunfo de forma espectacular dejando a poochyena debilitado.

Profesor abedul: uf… estaba estudiando Pokémon salvajes en la zona de hierba alta cuando me ataco uno… ¡gracias¡… ¡anda, si eres bruno, el hijo de norman. No te había reconocido chico ¡te has hecho todo un hombre¡-decía el profesor abedul deseando casi deseando estrangularlo por saber que se acercaría a su hija pero no podía, el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos quien diría que se vería así al crecer pero ¿cómo lo vera aura a el ?-pensó el profesor.

Profesor abedul: pero bueno… este no es un lugar para charlas, así que vente conmigo a mi laboratorio Pokémon ¿vale? Dijo el haciendo que bruno lo siguiera.

Profesor abedul: pues sí, bruno tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me ha dicho que todavía no tienes tu propio Pokémon. Pero, por la forma en que luchaste antes, veo que sabes arreglá ve que por tus venas corre la sangre de tu padre. Ah, y muchas gracias por salvarme, quería darte como agradecimiento el Pokémon con el que luchaste antes.

Entonces bruno tomo la Pokébola de treecko realmente él y ese Pokémon se llevarían bien. Y le agradeció al profesor.

Profesor abedul: si te esfuerzas mucho y ganas experiencia, serás un entrenador genial. Mi hija aura está estudiando Pokémon en la ruta 103. ¿Porque no vas a hacerle una visita?-decía el profesor aceptando lo inevitable que estaba por venir, pues era un hombre de lógica, pero le dolería como nada entregar a su hija pero sabía que por el guerreo que estaba hecho el chico la cuidaría muy bien.

Bruno asintió…

Profesor abedul: ¡estupendo¡ aura se alegrara mucho. Dile que te enseñe lo que debe hacer todo entrenador. ¡Ah¡ y otra cosa si te pierdes, usa la función cartoNav de Pokémon multiaNav para saber tu posición y encontrar la ruta 103 donde debería estar aura y si tu o tus Pokémon os cansáis id a casa -decía el profesor abedul mientras bruno se iba por la puerta.

Bruno se dirigió a donde le indico el profesor mientras pensaba en…

Bruno (en su mente): esa chica aura…parece tan buena persona…parece querer tanto a los Pokémon como yo…y quiere ser amiga de todos ellos… realmente…ella es…podría ser…quien yo…-bruno rápidamente quito el pensamiento de su cabeza sintiendo ya no un vacío en su pecho si no otra sensación…

Bruno: que es… que es esto…porque siento…calor…-pero bruno le dio muchas vueltas al asunto

Entonces… un empleado de una tienda detuvo a bruno para explicarle el funcionamiento de las tiendas… y los centros Pokémon luego de eso le agradeció y decidió ir al lugar para que sanasen a su nuevo compañero treecko, después de agradecerle a la enfermera joy, salió del lugar para ver hierba alta por lo que decidió ir con treecko a practicar un poco…

**Luego de unos combates… y en el presente **

Bruno finalmente encontró a aura frente a un lago y no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo esa extraña sensación de antes pero esta vez más fuerte.

Bruno (en sus pensamientos): pero… que… otra vez no…pero porque…-pensaba bruno sorprendido, pero tomo valor para acercarse, pero no pudo pronunciar nada.

Aura lo saludo parecía tan serena y calmada, hubiera deseado por un momento que lo entendiera…

Aura: ya… mi padre…te ha regalado Pokémon… y ya que estamos aquí podiramos echar un combate rapidito. Te voy a enseñar como entrenar un Pokémon- dijo aura alzando su puño frente a bruno en su gran intento de escape (N/A (notas del autor) si chicos ese es el gran escape del capítulo anterior… por si las moscas).

Entonces torchic se puso en frente y bruno saco a treecko de su Pokébola…y treecko inicio usando su clásico movimiento destructor…haciéndole daño a torchic…aura ordeno a torchic usar arañazo… ambos Pokémon utilizaron los mismos movimientos consecutivos hasta que torchic cayo debilitado. Aura quedo impresionada ante esto pues había entrenado mucho y dijo…

Aura: ¡gua, genial bruno, se te da bien¡-decía aura poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza nerviosa de no saber que decir ahora…

Aura: guau… ¡menudo combate¡ da gusto enfrentarse a una persona que entrena tan ahínco como yo. Ahora… hagamos que nuestros Pokémon estén a tope que se lo merecen.-decía aura tratando de escapar de nuevo, pero esta vez se sintió bien de ayudar a sanar al treecko de bruno.

Aura: creo que ya entiendo porque mi padre te tiene tanto aprecio, por ejemplo, ese Pokémon que acabas de recibir ya te quiere un montón -decía aura un poco contenta de tener al menos una respuesta de muchas.

Aura: se ve que puedes hacer amistad con los Pokémon muy fácilmente, como ya he recabado algunos datos interesantes…voy a volver al laboratorio ¡venga vente conmigo¡-decía aura ruborizándose de lo que había acabado de decir y sale corriendo hacia el laboratorio seguida de bruno.

Aura se fue demasiado rápido por lo que tuvo que esperar un momento a bruno…

Aura: ¡bruno¡ ¡ven aquí deprisa, tenemos que volver¡-decía ella a bruno.

Entonces…llegaron al laboratorio…

Profesor abedul: me han dicho que has vencido a aura en combate ¡muy bien¡-decía el profesor tratando de no parecer molesto por la mirada que tenía aura sobre bruno.

Aura: aura me ha estado ayudando con mi investigación por mucho tiempo, por lo que tiene una larga experiencia como entrenadora. Hmm… si decidido. Mira bruno, esto es algo que encargue en su momento para mi investigación, pero quiero que lo tengas tu es una ¡ Pokédex ¡

Bruno recibió la Pokédex y la guardo luego agradeció por el gesto del profesor. Lo que hizo que aura le volver a lanzar esa mirada molestando un poco al profesor. El profesor luego explico lo que era su función y le dijo que le parecería bien que pasara a mostrarle dicho aparato y su progreso con él.

Aura: ¡ahí va¡… bruno ¡ ahora tú también tienes una Pokédex ¡que guay¡ ¡como la mía¡ ¡ también tengo algo para ti¡ - decía aura emocionada, entregándole unas Pokébolas a bruno, lo que hizo el profesor al ver esto simplemente pudo apretar los puños fuertemente, mientras se escuchaba la risa de un cierto científico al fondo, aura no entendió porque lo hizo pero supo en ese momento que le gustaba ayudar a bruno, le hacía sentir en paz.

Aura: ¡nada mejor¡ ¡que unas Pokébolas¡ ¡para atrapar Pokémon salvajes¡-decía aura luego explicándole un consejo de una amiga entrenadora que se trataba sobre que los Pokémon que iban con él se hacían cada vez más fuertes combatiendo, y lo volvió a hacer le había ayudado de nuevo- se dijo ella misma sintiéndose calmada por dentro.

Aura: yo también voy a salir del pueblo. Tengo muchas ganas ir ahí afuera y encontrarme toda clase de Pokémon. ¡Vamos a sacarle todo el jugo a nuestro viaje, bruno¡- decía aura.

Luego bruno hizo una reverencia y se retiró dejando a una sonrojada aura y un profesor molesto solos. Aura pudo captar un poco el malhumor de su padre.

Profesor abedul: aura prométeme que te cuidaras de la gente que conozcas, te harás más fuerte, y volverás a casa, ¡de acuerdo¡-decía el profesor severamente serio dejando algo confundida a aura quien solo asintió para luego salir del laboratorio.

**Muy bien hasta aquí…el último episodio de este año. Espero que os allá todo el salseito que metí en estos últimos episodios no pude contenerme, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este año y que hagamos del próxima uno mejor para todos con nuestro esfuerzo, capacidad, y ganas y mucho más infinitas gracias por todo y nos vemos el próximo y maravillosamente fantástico año que viene adiiiiiiiiioooooooooooooosssssssssss.**

**Chicos sé que en la historia no me he centrado en combates y los muy fantásticos Pokémon , pero quiero que sepáis que no me gusta mucho narrar combates y me gusta centrarme en la historiesita que nos estamos formando aquí enserio que tengo muchas cosas preparadas pero no hare spoiler… nuevamente muchas gracias por todo y os digo que lamento muchísimo si no voy a poder subir a veces debido principalmente a mi principal objetivo, estudiar, amo estudiar con todo mi esfuerzo más de lo que amo hacer historias lo siento pero es la verdad y espero enserio que no os moleste debido a que ya casi voy muchas, muchas, muchas veces mejor al colegio y más halla en verdad lo siento. Pero me voy a despedir alegremente haciéndolos un poco felices (pequeño spoiler (no lo leáis si no queréis). unas nuevos personajitas muy bonitas van a venir a hacer sentir a aura de una forma que jamás había sentido en toda su vida… hasta aquí feliz y próspero año, no veremos de nuevo, mejores que nunca. :) **** x infinito XD. Llegamos a las 3 mil palabras wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…nos vemos hasta la próxima en el infinito y más halla XD.**


	5. acto V: ira

**¡Hey¡ muy buenas a todos sabios de todos los géneros. Bienvenidos a mi "revista" hermosa EDICION 2015, si señores un nuevo y mejor año para poder aprovechar el tiempo siendo cada vez más avanzados y buscar un camino más claro y prometedor para el mañana dando todo nuestro esfuerzo, ganas, y capacidad. Bueno esto a mí me suena un tanto extraño ya que os estoy escribiendo 2 días antes de que inicie este nuevo ultra súper mega patrol sacro año de diamante y platino y más cósicas valiosas como el tiempo que es oro, así que no voy a desperdiciar más con nuestro amigo la súper introducción y vamos a comenzar con buena letra para terminar con palabra cautivadora. Eh?, eh? que os pareció ah? ¡Bien vamos al trouble-fix chicos. Y ya sabéis dejad las reviews, pedidos, y preguntas u os reviento la… (Es broma, pero enserio hacedlo). **

**En la nueva…actualidad…**

Aura sintió en ese momento que debía hacerse más fuerte, y sabia ahora que debía exigirse más si en algún momento quería poder encontrar el poder suficiente como para derrotar a bruno y saber que había en el que lo hacía tal especial entre todas las personas para ella y por qué siempre que estaba cerca del susodicho siempre se ponía como loca, no le hallaba lógica en lo absoluto, por eso decidió tomar la ventaja e ir directo a la ruta 101 para poder entrenar con otras personas…aumentar su arsenal de batalla y comprender que no solo importaba bruno, sino también su equipo Pokémon y su aventura por la región después de todo ¿cuantas veces se da una oportunidad tan importante en su vida como ahora?, aunque no sería la última vez que exploraría el mundo, esta era su región natal y quería superar todo lo que tuviera para ella y sus compañeros. Estaba pensando parada frente a la hierba alta hasta que sintió ese escalofrió otra vez recorrer su columna y se voltio para encontrarse con…

Aura: ¡eh, bruno¡ ¡ven aquí¡-últimamente ya había aprendido a controlarse en frente del pero sentía algo de esos misteriosos síntomas aun y que mejor modo de curarlos que aconsejarlo para su viaje después de todo era un placer ayudarlo siempre haciendo nuevos amigos-pensó aura. Mientras comenzaba a hablar…

Aura: ¡mira¡ ¿ves esa cola que se mueve? ¡Hay un Pokémon escondido¡ ¿pues sabes lo que dice mi dexNav? ¡Que ese Pokémon podría conocer movimientos poco comunes.¿ porque no pruebas a acercarte sin que se dé cuenta, bruno? Mira una vez leí esto: "mueve con delicadeza para que asi no se mueva" -decía aura tratando de explicarle a bruno como buena conocedora que era de los Pokémon. Y entonces comenzaron a practicar caminando a hurtadillas.

Aura: ¡ya casi lo tienes al lado,bruno¡ ¡ así, despacito… y, por lo que más me quier…quieras nunca olvides moverte ligeramente, bueno ya te dicho que lo vi escrito en no sé qué sitio, ¿no?-aura no pudo evitar ponerse colorada por lo que había dicho anteriormente, no lo pensó antes de casi soltarlo paro después de todo pensó que le gustaría que fuese verdad, pero se detuvo y vio como bruno se acercaba al Pokémon. Y entonces observo como comenzó el combate. Y después de quedar impresionada de ver como capturaba a dicha criatura…

Aura: ¡que guay, bruno¡ ¡yo todavía no he logrado acercarme si que se den cuenta, y eso que tengo más experiencia que tu¡-decía aura contenta. Mientras se despedía de bruno y continuaba investigando por los alrededores, luego de un rato decidió ir hacia pueblo escaso para reabastecer a sus Pokémon y conseguir algunas cosas, para continuar su viaje.

Luego, de desafiar algunos entrenadores y hacer sus compras decidió detenerse a descansar para comer, pero entonces…vio que algo se movía entre los arbustos dirigiéndose a ella y de entre uno de ellos salto un…

Aura: ¿eh?, no puede ser, eres tú de nuevo-decía aura a dicha criatura en particular.

Aura: no pensé volverte a ver nunca, pero ya veo que estábamos destinados a cruzarnos de una vez más.

Aura: esta vez te voy a pedir que vengas conmigo, amablemente, si lo deseas por supuesto, ¡zigzagoon¡-decía aura al Pokémon que parecía tenerle más interés a la comida pero que igual escuchaba lo que aura le proponía.

Así que el zigzagoon, se acercó a ella, mientras le ofrecía algo y directamente se encendió, por dos razones la primera la comida estaba deliciosa y segunda por que iba combatir contra ella-pensó zigzagoon.

Entonces el zigzagoon se preparó. Y estaba En posición de batalla…

(N/A. (notas de vuestro querido autor) el zigzagoon que acabáis de ver es el que aura encontró al principio del primer capítulo si señores y lo distinguimos nosotros, ella y todos por una razón, este no es variacolor ni nada de eso, tiene una marca en forma de gota de agua en la cabeza que se sale un poco y por la parte de la punta de arriba y es como una mini-copete compuesta de una parte de su pelaje color marrón.

Aura: bien, ¡gracias zigzagoon¡ ¡ ve torchic confió en ti¡-decía aura también con euforia de poder luchar contra dicho futuro compañero. Zigzagoon se quedó impresionado por la actitud amable de aura, tal vez después de todo no sería tan malo si se hacía amigo de ella.

Y entonces comenzó el combate…torchic utilizo arañazo, y le zigzagoon le respondió con gruñido, torchic uso de nuevo su primer ataque, y zigzagoon usa látigo, torchic utilizo ataque arena su más reciente movimiento sacado del fruto de su entrenamiento, zigzagoon uso de nuevo látigo, luego aura decidió terminar el encuentro lanzando una Pokébola para luego de dar 3 movimientos se quedó quieta dando evidencia de que ella capturo a zigzagoon su nuevo compañero…

Luego de liberarlo zigzagoon se llevó una sorpresa…aura puso su mano sobre su cabeza acariciando dicho copete que tenía, y le dijo.

Aura: ziagzagoon, quiero que me hagas un favor, ¿sabes cómo volver a donde nos encontramos la primera vez?-decía aura seria. Zigzagoon asintió haciendo sus típicos sonidos

Aura: bien quiero que siguas la ruta un poco más abajo. Y encuentres a mi padre. Quiero que de ahora en adelante seas su compañero y cuides del, ya que ahora yo no puedo, es curioso pensar en una hija protegiendo a su padre-decía aura algo burlona, luego le entrego la Pokébola a zigzagoon quien la retuvo con la boca, y salió corriendo adentrándose en los arbustos de los que había salido.

Aura: gracias-decía aura en voz baja para ella misma con torchic acompañándola…

Aura luego de terminar de comer se fue dispuesta a recuperar la salud total de torchic y avanzar más en su camino. Ella no sabía si zigzagoon encontraría a su padre o si volvería pero sabía que por su mirada podía entregarle su corazón si fuera necesario, después de todo ahora eran amigos…

Como siempre aura continúo mejorando sus capacidades y limitaciones mientras exploraba la hierba alta dirigiéndose a cierto lugar en específico…la ruta 102 hacia ciudad petalia. Sabía que aun debía entrenar mucho si quería enfrentarse al padre de bruno, el líder norman.

Ella estaba calmada mirando el panorama…cuando de repente vio algo que la dejo sin palabras, era bruno ¿la había alcanzado de nuevo?... bien como buena amiga debería ir a saludarlo-pensó aura animada…pero entonces… una joven desconocida se acercó a bruno…

Chica: voy a seguir con mi racha de victorias y tú me ayudaras-decía ella sonando un poco presumida y comenzó un combate…del que bruno salió ganador. Y de repente surgió un pensamiento en la mente de aura…

Aura (en su un poco "alterada" mente): bien hecho, te lo mereces, por meterte con mi brun… ella se sonrojo brutalmente (captaste el chiste: bruno-brutalmente. XD no ok :¡). Y se sacudió repetidamente la cabeza negando una y otra vez haber pensado eso.

Entonces…aura decidió salir de su escondite e ir por bruno antes de que alguien más se acercara a él.

Aura: ¡ Eeeh¡ ¿Qué tal todo,bruno? ¿Ya le has cogido el tranquillo al dexNav, y a caminar sigilosamente?-decía aura muy molesta por sus adentros, y esta vez no se preguntó él porque estaba concentrada en no quitarle la mirada alrededor para que nadie viniera. Porque si se atrevía ella iba a…pero continuo explicándole sobre el dexNav y sus funciones para tratar de tranquilizarse devuelta a su estado normal. Y como siempre ayudando a bruno era la mejor opción no entendía porque no podía para de hacerlo o porque le traía paz pero no había otro remedio mejor que ese. Cuando…

Aura: ¿eh? ¡Mira eso, bruno¡ ¡ahí¡-dijo ella viendo algo que llamo su atención.

Aura vio cruzar algo de lo más hermoso que había podido observar desde hace mucho tiempo después de brun… no otra vez-pensó ella viendo que esto ya no era coincidencia ni tan buena como la de encontrar a zigzagoon. Pero sigui poniendo atención a os 3 beatifly que estaban volando hacia el cielo.

Aura: eran… eran beatifly ¿verdad? Luego tenemos que comprobar el dexNav- decía ella  
>maravillada por el suceso.<p>

Aura: hemos llegado a la ruta 102 sin apenas darnos cuenta… ¡Es verdad que el tiempo se pasa volando cuanto te los estas pasando bien¡ ¡mira ahí esta ciudad petalia¡ ¡ tu padre es el líder de gimnasio¡ ¿verdad, bruno? Creo que yo también retare a tu padre…pero primera voy a tenr que entrenar más… ¡hasta la vista bruno¡ -decía aura mientras bruno asentía.

Estaba emocionada de poder ver un nuevo lugar que explorar y saber que Pokémon habían dentro de esa ciudad tal vez capturaría otro para variar…

Estuvo un rato fijándose en el pasaje y de paso retar a algunos entrenadores pero de entre todos ellos encontró a alguien que no creía que estaba para frente a ella…

Silvia: ¡aura¡ cuánto tiempo¡- Silvia era una viaje amiga de aura que conoció en un viaje con su padre a ciudad arrecipolis…

(N/A (notas del emocionado autor): si señores y señoritas este es el primer personaje que he creado para la historia, pero calm-peppermint, no se pongan a pensar mucho en cómo es ella, tiene la apariencia de una damisela de la versión del juego (las chicas rubias de los sombreros grandes y vestidos verdes). Así que imaginemos Silvia como si fuera la única de toda la región en mi historia. Bien continuemos.

Aura: Silvia no sabía que estabas aquí ¿cuándo llegaste?-pregunto aura muy animada por ver a su viaje amiga, juntas hablaban de pequeñas de como serian grandes entrenadoras. Qué tiempos aquellos-pensó aura.

Silvia: hace un momento de hecho he venido hasta aquí porque voy a comenzar mi viaje desde esta ciudad para ir en orden. Por toda la región, suerte que te encontré- quieres acompañarme un rato a caminar-decía Silvia invitando a aura.

Aura: por supuesto creo que entrene lo suficiente, por ahora-decía aura un poco agotada. Entonces comenzaron a caminar y a hablar por el entorno cuando…

Silvia: vaya, realmente te debe gustar ese chico, ¿dime cuando me lo presentaras?-decía Silvia con total inocencia. Habiéndose confundido por las palabras de aura sobre bruno.

Aura: ¿qu-que? ¿d-de qué? ¿ ¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO ¡?-decía aura muy molesta por lo que le había dicho su amiga, parecía que ella era igual de irritable que su madre, y eso hizo que de repente se detuvieran frente al gimnasio de ciudad petalia, porque Silvia no paraba de reír desbocadamente cosa que no le sorprendía mucho a la gente que adivino de una sola lo que ocurría viendo a Silvia y aura completamente roja.

Silvia:… no lo puedo creer mi amiguita ya tiene un tortolo ¿quién lo diría?- decía Silvia entre risas mientras aura se ponía cada vez más roja, frunciendo el ceño, cruzando los brazos, y mirando hacia otro lado.

Silvia: solo recuerda, invítame a la boda ¿de acuerdo?-decía Silvia aun divertida pero entonces…voltio hacia el gimnasio y vio salir a dos jóvenes que eran de su misma edad. Y no pudo evitar decir en voz alta.

Silvia: pero que guapo- decía Silvia sin pensar mientras miraba impresionada a cierto chico de cabello verde. Pero aun sin saberlo se puso nuevamente más furiosa que antes y juro creer haber tratado de ahorcar a su amiga por la espalda cuando volvió en sí.

Aura: ¡VAMONOS¡- esa no era un petición era una orden. De parte de aura para Silvia quien la siguió algo atontada y sonrojada aun por haber visto a ese -pequeño pedazo de pastel verde-pensó Silvia.

Entonces… a Silvia se le ocurrió algo…

Aura: vamos, camina rápido,- seguía ordenando aura de mal humor a Silvia quien solo dijo…

Silvia: oye, aura que tal si seguimos a esos chicos y vemos que hacen- obviamente pensando aun en aquel chico de cabello verde. Del que quedo cautivada.

Aura: ¡que ha bruno, y su amiguito él sabe cuidarse solo, después de todo es un gran entrenador y es mi…-aura se detuvo lo dijo sin pensar trato de seguir como si nada pero su amiga la detuvo.

Silvia: ah, así que aquel chico es el tal bruno, sabes quién es quién lo acompañaba-decía Silvia con una clara y demasiado obvia curiosidad, e interés.

Aura: si te refieres al chico pálido, no lo sé, pero de seguro es amigo de bruno-decía aura un poco más tranquila que ahora sabía que su amiga parecía más interesada en el acompañante de bruno.

Silvia: ¡vamos¡ por favor quiero saber que hacen-decía Silvia casi rogando a su amiga y entonces hubo otra maravillosa idea.

Silvia: vamos a si podrás ver a bruno sé que estas chifladita por él- decía Silvia suplicante, pero no noto que a su amiga la envolvía un brillo de furia y estaba pidiendo fuerza a los dioses y los Pokémon, para no matar a su amiga en ese mismo instante.

Aura: bien vamos, pero dejaras de molestarme luego de eso- su amiga solo asintió y marcharon juntas en dirección a contraria.

Silvia: ¡mira ahí esta es súper adorable¡- decía Silvia cautivada mente colorada mientras miraba a dicho adorable chico. Mientras aura solo bufaba y echaba humo por las orejas viendo de vez en cuando.

Silvia: parece que están juntos en una batalla- decía Silvia despertando la curiosidad de aura al instante.

Aura: si eso parece- aura se fijaba en como bruno estaba siguiendo los consejos que le dio con el dexNav, apoyando a ese otro chico en su batalla. No pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas calentarse mientras se le formaba un rubor en sus mejillas como a su amiga que parecía estar en la luna.

Silvia: parece ¡que capturo un Pokémon¡, tengo que conocer a ese chico ¡pero ya¡- decía emocionada Silvia pero fue detenida por su amiga aura.

Aura: espera tal vez luego, por ahora creo que debes ir a casa, recuerda me dijiste que tenías que ayudar a tu mama ahora- decía aura deteniendo a su amiga dejándola un poco triste. Para luego despedirse de ella y continuar su viaje, ya que Silvia dijo que la alcanzaría luego.

Aura, decidió continuar su camino al bosque petalia y comenzó a buscar capturar un Pokémon, cuando comenzó a tener una oleada de combates a gran escala… y todos los Pokémon, lograron huir pero entonces…

Aura: ¡bien un shroomish¡- aura esta vez si pensaba capturar a este ya que parecía muy fuerte y con ganas de luchar.

Aura logro mantener el combate con torchic y luego…después de intercambiar muchos ataques… finalmente aura logro capturarlo…

Aura: ¡perfecto¡ aura debo curar a mis Pokémon- decía aura mientras sacaba a torchic y su nuevo shroomish , para sanarlos con pociones y shroomish pareció conmovido por el favor de su nueva amiga.

Shroomish empezó a decir su nombre como si estuviera preguntando porque lo hacía…

Aura: vamos shroomish, ahora somos compañeros, espero que nos llevemos bien, pareces un gran guerreo y amigo que te parece si te doy esto- decía aura sacando tres vallas de su bolsa de objetos, dándosela a shroomish quien la termino aceptando como símbolo de entendimiento, ya que al final le termino gustando, aura tuvo que darle otra a trochic ya que no paraba de chillar molesto, porque no reciba nada y también tomo una para ella.

Aura se dio por satisfecha este día y comenzó a caminar hacia la ruta 104 pero entonces…

Aura (en sus pensamientos): no puede ser-pensó aura ya que vio nuevamente a bruno pero ¿qué estaba haciendo?, había un señor que parecía un científico detrás de él, que parecía usar a bruno como escudo y otro sujeto frente a él con un traje de color rojo. Parecían estar discutiendo, aura quiso ir a ayudar pero sabía que bruno podía él solo, así que se escondió detrás de un árbol para observar.

Aura vio que bruno, derroto aquel hombre del traje rojo en batalla y se fue el científico se paró un momento, dándole las gracias y entregándole algo, para después retirarse. Bruno siguió explorando la hierba alta y retando entrenadores como si nada, al final salió del bosque y ella estaba cambiando de árbol en árbol para que bruno la viera y salir del lugar igualmente que el pero entonces cuando iba a salir del ultimo árbol… escucho algo que no la dejo irse hasta escucharlo todo.

Chica con traje rojo: aquí escuadra de reconocimiento petalia. Comandante Carola…lo lamento señora, pero debo comunicarle una mala noticia…parece que hemos sufrido un contratiempo. La misión ha fracasado. Si… si recibido. Reemprenderemos inmediatamente las investigaciones sobre la energía detectada. … hmmm… un entrenador de lo más interesante… …- decía la misteriosa chica para ella misma.

Aura estaba impresionada, parecía que bruno se había metido en algo gravemente serio y aquellos hombres de los trajes estaban tramando algo grande, tenía que seguirles la pista cuando se los encontrase y mantener fuera de peligro… como esa chica que dijo estar interesada en bruno…un segundo…

Aura ( en sus pensamientos mientras salía del bosque petalia): no, no, no , ¡NO¡ , ¡no permitiré que se acerque a bruno, y menos si el alguien peligroso¡- en ese momento aura no pensaba en otra cosa estaba furiosa, pero no sabía porque pero cuando estuviera al lado de bruno debía vigilar que nadie se le acercase- pensó ella sin saber la razón de tal enojo pensó que tal vez lo estaba cuidando como buena amiga únicamente… pero en realidad muy profundamente sabía que no quería que nadie y se repite NADIE iba a acercarse a bruno… especialmente porque ahora obtuvo las respuestas que tanto había buscado y la razón de todo…

**Muy bien, muy bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, os quiero comentar que muchas gracias por vuestro incondicional apoyo y que estéis ahí apoyándome, dándome vuestras fuerzas para que continúe mejorando, espero que lo estéis pasando genial porque yo si lo realizare con mi mayor esfuerzo, confió en que vosotros también, y os deseo lo mejor en este año de aventuras y más y más y más cada año, porque recordad vuestro destino lo escribes vosotros, y yo pienso armarme el mejor posible y más. Creo que ya sabéis uno de mis lemas "cada vez mejor" enserio estoy muy contento porque ya voy a volver a estudiar con toda la gana y dedicación posible, e imposible y espero poder seguiros acompañando aquí en este grandioso lugar muchas gracias por todo y ya sabéis como siempre mis más cordiales saludos y el salseito espero que os esté gustando porque, porque me encanta cuando os encanta y ****バイバイ****.**


End file.
